1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of electrical wiring devices and more particularly to wallplates placed over electrical wiring devices, their supports and adjacent wall surfaces to provide a finished appearance to the installation of the wiring device and prevent access to the device and its attendant electrical wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present mounting straps are provided with each electrical wiring device to permit such device to be mounted to a gang box or a support. The mounting straps are provided with threaded apertures to receive the threaded fasteners of standardized wallplates. The heads of the threaded fasteners are visible from the front of the wallplate. The size of the wallplates may be varied as long as the position and spacing of the threaded apertures in the mounting straps match the standardized mounting holes set for wallplates.
Special wallplates that are fastened to mounting straps with fastening systems that are not visible from outside of the wallplate require special adapters for use with the mounting straps. There are no known mounting strap devices or adapters which operate with multiple wallplate mounting systems.